Las promesas se olvidan
by Hikariitopvocal
Summary: Continuación de ¿Quién soy, Italia? Alemania descubre que es Sacro Imperio Romano y quiere terminar lo que empezó antes de resultar herido. Pero lo más importante es ¿qué es lo que quería Italia de él? (GerIta & Usuk)
1. Chapter 1 - Hola

**Y aqui estamos gente! WhatsAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**  
**Traigo noticias: en realidad no.**  
**Disfrutad del capitulo!**  
**Y dejad un review porfi plis *-***

**Pues a ver, en este capitulo vais a odiar durante un tiempo a Germany, pero luego no xD Y bueno, gracias por leer en serio, sois los best del world mundial. (?)**

**Ya os lo dije, acosarme virtualmente en tuenti! Hikarii topvcaloid. ¡Y mejor aun! Acosarme en corazon de melon! Arii1234. En este capitulo paso a ser propiedad de ALEMANIA OH YEAH BABY!**

**Ah, nunca pongo disclaimers verdad? Disclaimer, ni Hetalia ni los 20 euros que tengo en la mano me pertenecen, pero yo si le pertenezco a Alemania.**

**Y bueno, este es el capitulo que mas me gusto escribir porque me sentí MUY malota.**

**Y lo ultimo, me dijisteis que en el anterior capitulo o asi cuando se iban a voalr la cabeza los unos a los otros sin querer puse: ''alemania suelta a Italia o le vuelo la cabeza a no se quien'' me confundi, queria decir que Alemania soltara a China, por eso la escena quedó confusa, de verdad perdón, es que soy incapaz de poner en una misma frase a Alemania y a otro pais que no es Italia xDD**

**Y TODOS adivinasteis que el malo era Francia... Es que se veia a kilometros pero bueno xDD**

**YA SABEIS QUE LO MAS COOL EN EL POLO SUR ES... ¡Deja tu respuesta en un review y si aceritas podras llevarte como regalo aire! Rapido! No esperes mas! ¡WE NEED BREATHE!**

* * *

-¡Muy bien Alemania! Me acaban de informar de que te quieres unir a nosotros. ¿Vas a dejar de lado a Japón y a Italia? - dijo America.  
-No, al contrario. Si prometeis no hacerles nada y darme una parte de los beneficios, os ayudaré.  
-Hmm... Vale, demuestra tu fidelidad entregandonos el pais Hikariizonia.  
-¿Hikariizonia? Pero si es el pais mas poderoso del planeta tierra gobernado por la magnifica Hikarii!

(N/A NO. NO LO QUE DE VERDAD DIJO FUE ALGO MAS ASI)  
-¿Hikariizonia? Pero si es el pais mas pequeño e insignificante, peor que seatland y cana... Cono... Nada... Como se llame... Juntos!  
-¡Por eso mismo, aru!  
-Quiero ver a Hikarii llorando y suplicando por su vida... Kol Kol KOL...  
-ENFERMO -gritaron todos los paises a la vez.  
-Dejando al margen estas chorradas, Alemania, seras mi apoyo

* * *

-Hace un dia fantastico para ir a una de esas conferencias mundiales. Oh, hola alemania. Eh, ¿que haces con ese arma? ¿Vamos a jugar a la ruleta rusa? Eh, tio, no te me acerces tanto... Que corra el aire, tron. A-alemania sueltame! AAAAAHHHHHH - Hablaba yo, que soy un pais.

*censored*

-...¿Japón ni-san vio eso?  
-Si, Italia, lo he visto. Alemania acaba de conquistar a Hikariizonia.  
-¿Por qué Doitsu hizo eso? No me gusta que ataque a los debiles...  
-No te preocupes Italia, habrá una explicación...  
-Si la hay. Se ha unido a nosotros voluntariamente. Os ha dejado de lado. Y los siguiente es ser invadidos vais a ser vosotros. Tened cuidado la proxima vez que Alemania se os acerce...  
-... ¿Qué? - dijo Kiku  
Italia se abrazó.  
-Alemania no haría eso.  
-Pobre Hikarii, me compadezco de ella.

* * *

-Muy bien, Alemania, ya eres oficialmente un aliado.

Alemania sonrió de lado y se dió un abrazo de oso con el Americano. Todos los aliados aplaudieron.

Pero lo que no sabia era que el italiano y el japonés estaban alli cerca escondidos.

-Kiku... ¿Crees que Alemania me... Me ha dejado?  
-Claro que no. Pero... Wakarimasen...  
Italia suspiró. ¿Qué pasaría con su Alemania?

-Ahora vuelve a casa, ya no eres nuestro prisionero. ¡Eres mi apoyo! Sientete orgulloso.  
-¡Espera! ¡Este vive con los del eje! -gritó inglaterra.  
-Hmm... Cierto...  
-Conquistaré a Italia y Japón antes de 24 horas.

Italia y Japón temblaron.  
Alemania no se podia ir. No, no podia. Simplemente no se lo permitia. Y aunque intentara contenerse, Italia empezó a llorar.

-¡No! ¡No italia, aqui no! Deja de llorar, kudasai. Nos van a descubrir... ¡Italy!  
-Hmm... ¿Quien esta llorando, Aru?  
-¡Los del eje estan aqui! Y nos han escuchado... -dijo Francia.  
-¡Idiotas!  
-Shh... -dijo America.- Hagamos como si nada y que Alemania nos haga el trabajo sucio. -susurró para los aliados, pero Italia lo escuchó.  
-¿Aun estais aqui? ¡Largo! - Inglaterra cogió a Italia y a Kiku del brazo y los echó fuera.  
-Italia... Yo... -susurró Alemania.

* * *

12 p.m. Alemania llegó a casa. Supuso que ya estarían todos durmiendo... Pero no era así. Italia estaba en el sofá duermiendo y Kiku estaba montando guardia.  
-¡Italia, despierta!  
-Nee... ¡Ah, Alemania, me rindo!

El alemán suspiró.  
-Chicos, lo siento. No os voy a conquistar ni mucho menos. Pienso jugarsela a los aliados.  
-¿En serio? -susurró el Japonés.  
-Exacto. Conquistaré muchos paises y despues los dejaré en libertad, pero no sin antes hacer que luchen contra los aliados, y por supuesto perderán. Y entonces nos convertiremos en las naciones mas poderosas... Casi lo que te prometi, Italia.  
Dicho esto, subio a su cuarto, dejando a Italia pensativo.

* * *

**EY I YAS MET YU, AN TIS IS CREIZI, BAT HIS MAY NAMBER SO COOL ME MAIBI**


	2. Chapter 2 - Es la pubertaad la la laa!

**¡Muy buenas criaturitas de la señora! ¿Cómo estais? Yo bien :,)**

**Hoy vengo supercontenta con el resultado de mi fic, y hasta el lunes no tengo clase asi que el próximo capitulo va a ser super largo y os aseguro que os va a encantar este, hay lemmon y eso.**

**En este capitulo ha colaborado una de mis mejores amigas, Nevra Amulet Cat, que tiene un fic que es asgasgasgasgasg y si no lo habeis leído lo leeis YA, se llama ¿Realidad? Angel's memories. Y me ha ayudado a escribir este, seguro que lo notais.**

**Después quería agradecer y dedicar este capitulo a my lady (ella sabe quien es Lady) que me agrego al tuenti hace tres días y desde entonces me quedo desde las 10 hasta las tantas hablando con ella, me dio alguna idea aunque no se enteró y vamos a hacer un fic juntas, cuando empezemos os pasaré los capítulos~**

**En el episodio de hoy alemania y Italia fornican encima de la mesa donde se reúnen los aliados, Hikariizonia vuelve a España (wii! Clubs de fans de Hikariizonia y su país en el polo Sur!) y poco mas que decir, espero que os guste 3**

**Un besazo, que os quiero a todos los seguidores Y MAS A LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS, QUE SON MUY COOOOOOLS!**

* * *

... Italia se quedó confundido. ¿Por qué Alemania se había hecho tantas molestias? Es decir, el se hubiera conformado con mucho menos. No necesitaba para nada sentirse poderoso ni que los otros paises le temieran al pasar. Vale que Alemania "se lo prometio", pero que con que hubiera vuelto era mas que suficiente. Y ya habian pasado varios siglos, no tenia sentido ponerse a pensar en eso ahora... Pero Alemania no lo veria asi. Porque no todos pensamos igual. Y no iba a ser egoista, y mucho menos con el. Ademas, ¿sería como subestimarle? Simplemente lo dejaria estar. Porque Alemania tendria algun plan. Siempre lo tiene. Un plan en el que estarian solos ellos dos. Y felices.  
Por eso subió las escaleras con una sonrisa en la cara, ya que lo menos que podia hacer al ver que Alemania se tomaba tantas molestias era agradecerselo.  
Se metió en su cuarto y se quedó parado.  
Alemania estaba dormido. A causa del calor habia quitado las sabanas, y se veia su cuerpo entero. Se veia tan indefenso... Se echo a su lado. Lud le abrazó incoscientemente... Y Italia no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que juntarse a el y desearle buenas noches, para dormirse en sus brazos.

* * *

¡Comienza un nuevo dia!  
Y con ello, una nueva reunion de los aliados. A esta asisitiria "el nuevo miembro"... Con lo dos "prisioneros". Así que ahí estaban Italia y Japón, en una celda en la habitación donde tenian lugar las reuniones. En la zelda tambien estaba el pais de Hikariizonia (mi pobre pais) que se dedicó a pervertir a Kiku, logicamente en vano. La reunión estaba resultando aburrida, y Italia y Japon se las apañaban para aparentar estar preocupados.  
America: ¡Muy bien! Comienza la reunion oficial. El tema, porque Korea no aparece en Hetalia asix Powah. (escrito mal aposta por derechos de coupyraightyng)  
Inglaterra: No, venga, vamos a hablar de cosas serias. El caso es que va a haber un concierto de los Beatles y...  
China: Les hice pastas, aru!  
Rusia: iban dos rusos y...

Francia: ¿¡PORQUE NO ME CRECE LA BARBAA?

Como no al pobre alemán le abrasó que no se centraran en la reunión...  
Francia: ¿Podemos hablar de temas importantes? Es decir, que haremos con la conquista.  
Al fin alguien se centraba...  
America: Y ahora hablemos de la conquista. Alemania, tu te quedaras a vigilar a los presos, mientras nosotros sembramos el miedo por ahí. Y no cotillees nada de mi mesa... En resumen, soy un hero.  
Alemania: ù.ú Lo que tu dijas, lider... - aunque por dentro le encantaba esa idea.  
Inglaterra: Bien, entonces nos vamos... Bye.  
Francia: Au revoir!  
Los aliados excepto el alemán se fueron, dejandolo solos junto con los del eje y Hikariizonia (L).  
Alemania los sacó de su celda para descansar un poco y tomar el aire.  
Alemania: crei que nunca lo diria, pero prefiero mil veces las reuniones con vosotros.  
Kiku: arigatoo, supongo.  
Italia: Nee~ ¡gracias Alemania!- Italia se acerco a Alemania para darle un beso, pero el le tapó la boca.  
Alemania: Italia, ¿y si nos descubren? Los aliados me sacrificarian.  
Italia: Nee, Alemania no me quiere... (En broma) no le parezco atractivo...  
Lud lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y en ese momento cruzó la sala, agarró a Feli de los hombros y le arrinconó en una pared.  
Alemania: ¿Que no me pareces que? -Dijo acercandose peligrosamente al italiano.  
Este, como no, se ruborizo.  
Italia: a-ay /  
Kiku: ^^U Como que sobro un poco... me piro... Sayounara~ -Japón se fue a vigilar por si venia algun aliado.  
El italiano miro al rubio a los ojos mientras él le agarró de la barbilla y se acercó a su cara hasta que sus labios casi se rozan  
Alemania: Creeme, eres lo mas lindo que he visto en mi vida. Feli...  
Italia se ruborizó mas de lo que estaba y sonrió timidamente. Y es que Alemania había cambiado mucho esos ultimos dias... Para mucho mejor.  
El rubio sonrió picaro agarrando al chico de la nuca fuertemente. Sus labios buscaban los suyos. Al principio el beso era suave, pero luego fue subiendo de tono, y profundizandose... Ambos sintieron que la ropa estorbaba y la temperatura subia.  
Italia correspondio el beso mas rojo que un tomate de España y acaricio su espalda, sintiendo como los dientes del alemán mordian su labio inferior, para luego repasarlo con la lengua acerco a lud y le desabrocho la camisa, y el le acaricio el cuello y los hombros con la boca.  
Echó suavemente a Italia en la mesa (si, donde tenian las reuniones los aliados) y se puso encima de el hasta quedar, bueno, completamente encima de Italia, con cuidado de no aplastarle.  
Italia echó la cabeza hacia atras al sentir la lengua de Alemania subir y bajar por su cuello. Finalmente, el italiano le quitó la camiseta.  
Lud se rió con voz ronca, y le empiezó a acariciar las piernas a Feli. Cada vez subió mas, hasta que sus dedos rozaron el borde de su pantalón, desabrochandolos.

Hikariizonia: •O• ¡Japón esperame! -Sale de la sala dejando solos a los dos chicos.  
Lud sonrió al joven le dio un pequeño beso y le acarició el borde de la ropa interior, mientras empiezó a morder su oreja.  
Italia: Alemania... -dice respirando agitadame.  
Alemania agarró la camiseta del chico, casi con desesperacion, y la apartó, dejandole en ropa interior. Lo miró fijamente, para ver si esta seguro de lo que va a pasar  
Alemania: ¿Estas seguro?  
Italia sonrio travieso y asintió. En ese momento Alemania paso sus manos acariciando el miembro de Italia. En esos momentos, la ropa interior de Italia desapareció misteriosamente. Alemania masajeo su miembro palpitante, cada vez con mas lujuria.  
El moreno se tuvo que tapar la boca, pero ni aun asi logro evitar que se le escapara algun gemido.  
Alemania le mordió el cuello mientras el italiano timidamente le quitaba los pantalones.

Alemania bajó su boca hasta el ombligo de Italia, el cual empieza a lamer, mirandole divertido y lujurioso, aunque tambien se apreciaban amor y ternura en sus ojos. Italia estaba muy nervioso y se notaba en el semaforo viviente en el que se habia convertido su cara. Para calmarle por lo que va a hacer, el alemanian dirigio sus manos hasta las suyas y las unió. Luego, su boca viaja hasta... (ay, ya sabeis!) Italia gimió sorprrendido, y sin querer, arqueó la espalda para que al el le resulte mas facil la... tarea.  
Cuando terminó, Alemania le agarró, y cambiaron de posicion, ahora el estaba encima del Italiano, tapandole casi entero con su cuerpo, y con el italiano de espaldas a él. Se acercó a darle un suave beso.  
El alemán le agarró de las caderas y empezó a acercarse mas a el. Cuando llegó al punto de union, le dió un nuevo beso, mas apasionado. Se chupó los dedos y metió uno en el trasero del italiano haciendo circulos. Después metio el segundo y lo movio haciendo tijeras, finalmente metio el tercero y... Se metio dentro de Italia.

(Lo demas esta censurado)

Cuando habían terminado, Alemania e Italia se vistieron. Italia estaba rojo y aun recuperandose del orgasmo que acababa de sentir, por lo que le costaba poner los pies en la tierra. Por su lado, Alemania se preocupaba de que nadie les hubiera oido, se vistió y se peinó aunque seguía con la camisa medio sacada y con algun que otro pelo rebelde que no se acababa de peinar. Italia estaba tan avergonzado que no se atrevia a mirarle a la cara al chico. Fue entonces cuando se oyeron pasos de fondo.  
Kiku y Hikariizonia entraron corriendo en la sala.  
Kiku: ¡Vienen los aliados!  
Alemania metió a los tres paises en la jaula y empezó a encuadrar hojas para disimulaqr.  
Italia estaba ruborizado aun y no podia disimularlo, ya que el en sus siglos de vida no habia hecho nada con nadie, simplemente porque el solo queria a un chico y le prometio que seria solo suyo para siempre aunque no estuviera. Apenas recordaba como fue su primera vez con el aleman, pero seguro que no habia sido tan salvaje como esta vez y eso le avergonzaba mucho. (Oc, salvaje sobretodo)  
Los del eje llegaron y se sentaron en la mesa.  
Alemania se tuvo que aguantar la risa, ya que... Bueno. Ejem.  
Alemania: Y... ¿Como les fue?  
America: Genial... Mejor de lo que tu crees.  
Alemania: Ah, me alegro.

* * *

Pero lo que Alemania ni Italia sabian era lo que habia pasado en realidad en la reunion.  
America: ¡Muy bien chicos! ¡Hoy conquistaremos Austria!  
Inglaterra: Yeah. *sin animo*  
Francia: ¡Si, vamos! - dijo mientras se alejaba del grupo.

Los aliados ya se habian ido y por fortuna no se habian enterado de que no estaba Francia.

El francés abrió un poco la puerta de 'bureau' como lo llamaba el y vio a un supuesto "aliado" con un supuesto "prisionero" a punto de hacer esas cosas que a el tanto le gustaban. Abrió los ojos como platos y cerró la puerta intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.  
Estaba cabreado. ¡Como podían engañar a los aliados en sus narices! Esto merecia... Venganza.  
Se alejó de la sala pensando en algun plan.  
Y entonces se le ocurrió. Y fue corriendo al aeropuerto, necesitava volar a Italia del sur lo más pronto posible, a hacer una visita a alguien.

* * *

America: Pero por el camino Francia se perdió.  
A alemania le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.  
Francia: Bonjour! Pardone-moi, me... Perdi por el camino.  
Pero ya es la hora de volver a casa, asi que ¡hasta la proxima reunion!  
America: Chis! Eso lo tendria que decir yo. ¡Baka!  
Inglaterra: Eso de baka lo tendria que decir yo...  
America: es igual. ¡Hasta mañana, gente!  
Alemania: ¿Y que vais a hacer con los prisioneros?  
China: Soltarlos, Aru.  
Alemania: ¿Entonces para que los teneis encerrados?  
China: porque son de nuestra propiedad y se tienen que venir, aru.  
Alemania: Ah... - sin entender.  
Hikariizonia tampoco lo entendia, pero salio de la jaula y volvio a su pais.  
Hikariizonia: ¡Sayounaraa~! Me vuelvo al polo sur. ¿Y sabeis que es lo mas cool en el pol...?  
Rusia: Yo lo se... Koru Koru Koru.  
Hikariizonia: ... -miedo- Ya no es tan cool... Esta pasado de moda...  
Rusia: ^J^  
Y asi concluyó un dia entero como prisioneros. Y fin del capi...  
Hikariizonia: ¡Espera Hikarii! ¡Aun quedan cosas que contar!

Ah cierto cierto… ¿Cómo que pasó con Francia?

Hikariizonia: ¡No!

Algo mejor.

* * *

Hikariizonia: Jo, estoy en crisis, no tengo habitantes, en mi país hace mucho frio y estoy en el polo sur y además estoy pasada de moda.

Toño: ¡Hikariizonia!

Hikariizonia: TOÑO, ¡TE NECESITO! Dejame volver a tu país… ¡Te haré un personaje principal! No me gustan los tomates pero quiero volver a ser española :,(

Y asi Hikariizonia, el país mas feliz desapareció y ahora yo soy Española de nuevo. ¡Viva el rey y viva España! (ok no.)

Y con esto y un bizcocho, hasta el próximo capitulo, bicho.

**Well, que tal? Como les fue? Les gusto? Algo que opinar? Comentarme algo? Contarme tu vida? Que desayunaste hoy? Cuantas suspendiste? Te gustan los trenes? SI ES ASI HAZMELO SABER! Como? En los comentarios! w**

**Pues spoiler ALERTA**

**En el siguiente capitulo Italia y alemania se van a enfadar y su relación va a pender de un hilo, la razón? Un pervertido francés. Y parece que America no se va a resistir a Inglaterra… De paso, Japón decide hacerle una visita a Grecia, que no lleva muy bien su país (para quien no lo sepa, grecia esta en crisis y es HORRIBLE, muchas personas se suicidaron por su situación, no hay paga de jubilados, hacen horas extras no pagadas… En serio, una amiga fue y saco fotos y se veía a cientos de personas en la calle pidiendo, había como 6 en una calle, horrible…) y Japón le invita a pasar unos días en su casa, ya sabeis, por "caridad cristiana".**

**Y bueno, reviews sagrados del señor! Los responderé en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Y necesito vuestra ayuda.**

**Necesito que me enviéis un mensaje un review algo con dos frases**

**Cualquier cosa, como si me poneis ''Ayer me corte con un folio y fui al hospital. Un pony rosa me miraba mal''**

**Porque necesito frases absurdas pero que rimen para mi próximo fics y a mi las frases absurdas se me dan mal pensarlas Xdd**

**Con solo una o dos personas que me pongan algo me vale :)**

**Bueno, nos vemos gente! Y eso, me poneis vuestros fics y los leere encantada.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Afrontar la madurez

**Hikariizonia. Un país al sur de todo el planeta tierra, sin duda en lo mas bajo...**  
**En el Polo Sur gozaras de iglus, pinguinos y helados. Ademas de que no se pagan los impuestos con dinero, si no con reviews!**  
**Hay fiesta all day, all night, jonny, la gente esta muy loca what the fuck (8)**  
**La música que se canta allí es genial, y la gente es muy amable.**  
**-¡EH, TU! ¿Te has sacado el carnet de conducir en la tómbola o que?**  
**-cállate, que te den por el pompis, vete al excremento!**

**(...) En realidad esto no pasa porque hikariizonia no tiene habitantes.**  
**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni mi propio corazón me pertenece, me lo rompió dejándome esta penaa, no se no se que mas amooor, ay bandolerooo**

* * *

¡NAVIDAAAAD!  
Que si, que llegaba la navidad y era hora de descansar.  
24 de diciembre...

-¡Vamos, Seatland! ¡Cana... Tu!  
-Es Canadá.  
-¡Cánada!  
-Canadá  
-¡Cunado! ¡Es igual! Me llamo Hikariizonia. ¿No estais hartos de que nadie os reconozca como un país, de que se rían de vosotros, de no ser aceptados?  
-¿De que no sepan quien eres?  
-Cállate y déjame hablar Cunado.  
Quizá separados solo seamos el país que abandonaron en el mas, o un país que busca independizarse, o canalgo... Pero juntos seremos el país mas poderoso... ¿No lo veis? Por eso yo dijo que Hikariizonia, Seatland y el otro ¡NOS UNAMOS! Seremos los países aliados...  
-Eso ya existe...  
-Que te calles conudo. ¡Pues los países ayudados!

Y así los países ayudados se hicieron uno en la conquista del mundo.  
Las cosas con los aliados no iba muy allá tampoco.

-¡Y por eso pienso que deberíamos cenar en el McDonald para celebrar la venida del niño Jesús!  
-¡Y yo dijo que vayamos a un Wok, aru!  
-La comida rusa no esta tan mal, Koru Koru...  
-Puff ingleses rules.  
-Yo lo pasare en un cabaret.

Así nadie se ponía de acuerdo en donde cenar.

-¡Hay ya, aru! ¡Esto no funciona! ¿Y si cenamos en alguna casa y llevamos comida que nos guste a todos, aru?

-...En mi casa hace mucho frío, kol kol kol...~ - Dijo el Ruso.  
-¡A inglaterra que no se le ocurra traer scones! - grito el americano.  
-Yo llevaré gourmets~ - Dijo con voz sexy el francés.  
-¿Y en que país lo hacemos?  
-Hmm... No lo quiero pasar en un puff ingles, ni zampando hamburguesas, aru...  
-¡No solo hay hambagaas~! En mi país también hay hot-dogs, coca-cola... - El americano se defendía.  
-¡Basta ya! - Grito el ingles enfadado.

Las cosas con el eje iban mucho mejor.  
El japonés iba de camino a la casa de Italia, donde iba a cenar con Italia y Alemania, y tal vez se quedaría a dormir. Había ido demasiado temprano así que iba despacio, ya que la gente no suele presentarse seis hora antes...  
Por el camino vio unas ruinas a lo lejos. Decidió acercarse.

-¡Disculpa!  
-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento!  
-No pasa nada. Oh... ¿Japón?  
-¡Grecia! - Sin pensarlo Japón le dio un abrazo.  
-¿A donde vas?  
-Oh, a pasar un par de días con Italia y Alemania. ¿Tu donde pasarás las navidades?

Grecia bajó la mirada.

-Supongo que con mis gatos. Ademas yo no soy cristiano, soy politeista...  
-Yo tampoco, pero se que estas fechas son especiales y es mejor pasarlas con la familia.  
-¿Tu eres de su familia?  
-... Los amigos son como la familia que se elige.

El griego sonrió.

-Aun así tengo mucho trabajo en mis ruinas.  
-Podrías descansar un poco... ¿P-porque no te vienes a cenar?

El griego lo miró fijamente.

* * *

-¡Doitsu, te estaba esperando! ¡Preparé pasta! ¡Bienvenido!

El alemán se acerco y le dio un beso a Feli.

-¿Ha llegado ya Japón?

En ese momento llamaron al timbre.

-¡Gomen-nasai! Me encontré a Grecia y le invité...  
-¡Vee, bienvenido Grecia! ¡Aah, cuantos gatos! Hera hera~

Cinco gatos se metieron en la sala, invadiendo a Alemania, poniéndose a su alrededor.

-Son unos nekos muy kawaiis~ -dijo Italia intentando hablar Japones.  
-Gracias.. -susurró Grecia.  
-¡Nee, hice pastaaa~!  
Así los cuatro países se sentaron y disfrutaron de una agradable cena.

* * *

-Oye, Hikariizonia... ¿Te casarias conmigo?  
-¡Claro que me caso contigo, Bosnia-Hercegocomotedijas! 33

Los países ayudados aplaudieron como locos.  
-¡Vivan los novios! 3

* * *

Japón durmió en la habitación junto Grecia, ya que Italia no preparó nada porque no sabia que iba a quedarse. (Pero durmieron en camas separadas.)

-Que duermas bien, Japón...

Pasó como media hora.

-¿Estas despiero, Grecia?  
-Si...  
-No puedo dormir.

Grecia sonaba cansado. Japón se sintió mal porque pensó que lo había despertado.

-Etto... Tuve una pesadilla.

Si japón se imaginaba a Suiza cantando con un vestido en los Alpes "Yahoho, Tralala" imaginad lo que estaría en la cabeza de japón con Heracles...

-¿Quieres hablar?  
-No, solo... Que no me siento bien.  
-¿Acaso tienes miedo?  
-¡Claro que no!

El griego (el yogurin) abrió los ojos y miró serio al japonés.

-Si quieres...  
Se puso en un extremo de la cama y abrió las sabanas, dándole un par de golpecitos en el hueco para que se echara.  
Japón se levanto no muy seguro y se echo en la cama de Grecia, y el le tapo.  
Se giraron y se estaban dando la espalda en un silencio que al japones le pareció incomodo y al griego eterno...  
Era hora de romperlo... ¿O a veces sobran las palabras? (Yo poeta filosófica de la vida)  
-... Espera un momento Japón, no estabas nervioso ni había nada por lo que pasar miedo... ¿Como tuviste una pesadilla?  
-ZzzzzZZZzZZzZzZz  
-... Japón, no te hagas el dormido, nadie se duerme tan rápido.  
-ZzzZZZzZzZzZZZ  
-¡Oh, venga, se que estas despierto! ... Solo quieres dormir aquí.  
-ZZZzZZZzZzZZzzzZz  
-Arg, me rindo...

Y japón sonrió victorioso.

* * *

-Muy bien! ¡Primera reunion oficial de cada trescientos años de los países ayudados! -Dijo Hikariizonia, la líder.  
-Tal vez deberíamos reunirnos un pelin mas a menudo... - susurró bosnia.  
-¡Nah, mucha pereza! Muy bien, el tema, conquistar algo. Ya somos cinco países aliados. Hikariizonia (representa al polo sur), bosnia (que es mi marida) (si, aquí es chica), cana como te llames (al menos se que existe), seatland (que no es un país oficial) y nevratopía, (representa al polo norte)  
Hay que sembrar el pánico.  
-Somos los países marginados... -dijo el polo norte.  
-¡Por eso vamos a marcar tendencia! Nos pondremos estas gafas.  
-¡Soon muy horteras, Hikarii! -grito Canadá.  
-Pero las pondremos de moda. Y estos pantalones...  
-Hikarii-chan no tiene gusto para vestir... -dijeron todos.  
-¡Por eso, destacaremos por la ropa! ¡Y pronto harán una marca con mi nombre!  
Y después os peinaré...

* * *

-¡Idiota! ¿Por qué tienes que ser así? ¿Por qué tienes esta actitud?  
-¡No me llames idiota, soy un héroe! Y si dijo que se cena en mi casa, se cena en mi casa.  
-¡No te soporto! No eres el centro del mundo, América.  
-¿Y tu? Que siempre vas con esa cara de "el mundo esta en contra mía".  
-¡Porque tu estas en mi contra!  
-¡Arg, vete a contárselo a tus amigos imaginarios!

Inglaterra se fue muy cabreado. ¿Como se atrevía ese héroe de pacotilla a decirle que tiene cara de asgasgasgs?  
No se lo iba a perdonar.

-Te arrepentirás de tratarme así, América. -dijo en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el Americano lo escuchara.

-¿Así como? – Le cogió del hombro y le giró. Estaban muy cerca.

El inglés desvió la mirada frunciendo el ceño. Lo odiaba, y mucho.

* * *

**MUY BUENAS CRIATURITAS SAGRADAAAAS! Pues si, me voy a hacer fuerte y completamente independiente con mi super país y con el resto de los países ayudados. Yo, canada, seatland, bosnia y el sagrado polo norte. Ademas ¡me casé! Meh, meh, meh…**

**Por mi boda me podríais regalar… Humm, no se… ¿¡REVIEWS!?**

**O si no como regalo de reyes.**

**En el siguiente capitulo va a seguir siendo en plan todo este rollo navideño como en este ya que quiero descansar un poco y de paso celebrar la navidad que a mi es algo que me encanta, suelo ir a cantar a las casas y me dan el aguinardo, como mazapanes y turrones, cenas con la familia en restaurantes, vienen los reyes, vacaciones… Yo no soy muy cristiana, pero eso de santificaras las fiestas lo celebro como la que mas.**

**Y también pasará algo con Kiku y Heracles? Algo que paso en el manga por ejemplo? Japon tuvo una pesadilla? Aprobaré lengua? Finn saldrá con Marceline algún dia? Cuando me pedirá salir Nathaniel (corazón de melón)? Mi padre me regalará la Wii U? Me dejaras un review? Hikariizonia mola?**

**APURATE! QUEMA LA SECCION DE COMENTARIOS COMENTANDOME TU VIDA TUS COSAS TUS MANIAS TUS LOCURAS TUS NOVIOS TUS LIGUES TU FAMILIA TUS PERROS ME INTERESA MUCHIOP!**

**Y bueno, también si quereis recomendarme una pareja decírmelo, estaba pensando en hacer Spamano pero es que España ya no me cae bien ahora que me independize…**

**Bueno, ¡nos vemos!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Trio con Finnlandia

**Agrega a Hikariizonia al tuenti! Hikarii Topvocaloid!**

**Y si quieres pedirme el twitter por mp te lo doy, ¡SIGUEME EN TWITTER!**

**Por la calle no me sigas que me da miedito…**

**Polonia: Oh, dios, mio. Si no dejo un review en este fic MORIRÉ, OSEA.**

* * *

Los rayos de sol entraron por la ventana acariciandole la cara al japonés quien bostezó a la vez que los pájaros cantaban una alegre melodía en un verde valle.

Mmm... No, y un excremento.

Japón se despertó y lo primero que sintió fueron unos brazos rodeandole. Sonrió porque sabia de quien eran.  
Quiza se "habia sentido atraido por el ingles" (y quien no, grr...) O se habia muerto de verguenza la primera vez que italia lo abrazo (era su primera vez, el mismo lo dijo), y aunque en esos momentos estaba tambien muerto de verguenza, tambien estaba feliz porque no se habia sentido asi con nasdie y no queria que se terminara. Asi que se acurrucó entre los brazos del dormido griego.  
Este, incoscientemente le abrazó mas fuerte.  
Kiku cerró los ojos y susurró las unicas palabras que creyó que describian lo que sentía.  
-Ai Shiteru... (Te quiero en Japonés)  
Y ocurrió lo que menos se esperaba Japón. Que el griego tambien estuviera despierto.  
-Sabes... Aprendí un poco de japonés...

El griego se volvio un guerrero (?) Y le agarro de las muñecas suavemente, sonriendo.  
-Repiteme eso...

Kiku se arrepintió. "Watashi no baka!" Pensó. ¿No se podia haber callado? Se ruborizó y apartó la mirada para otro lado, pero el griego no le dejó, le tomó de la barbilla y le obligó a mirarle.  
-Yo... No se lo que dije... Ha-hablaba en sueños...

Obviamente Grecia no le creyó, y le acaricio la barbilla mientras se acercaba al pelinegro lentamente, sin darle espacio a escapar.  
-¿Estas seguro de que fue un sueño?  
Kiku trajó saliva. -Ha...hai...  
Sin embargo el griego se acerco cada vez mas hasta que la distancia entre sus bocas desapareció, cuando le lamió los labios a japón con la lengua (si, como un gatito 3)  
-No creo que fuera un sueño... ¿Por qué me engañas, Kiku? Acaso... - El griego se acercó aun mas, pegando sus cuerpos - ...¿tienes miedo?

Japón no contesto, estaba mudo.

-Quiero oirlo, por favor...-se acercó a su oido enviandole un soplo de su aliento, haciendo que el japonés se estremeciera entero.  
-I...Iie...  
Grecia le miro sonriendo. Volvió a bajar la cabeza hasta que su cara y la de kiku quedan a la misma altura. Japón dió un pequeño saltito, sorprendido y avergonzado, y en ese momento grecia aprovechó y le besó con fuerza. Kiku soltó un jadeo que se ahogo en los labios del joven, que en ese momento se metió en su cavidad.  
Grecia agarró la cintura de kiku y lo acercó mas a el, pegando completamente sus cuerpos y haciendo que los dos soltasen un gemido. Profundizó aun mas el beso, moviendo sus labios fuerte, aunque tambien dulcemente, contra los del japonés.  
Heracles se alejó un poco de kiku y jadeó.  
-¿Me... lo diras ahora... Entonces?  
Kiku jadeaba fuertemente, casi sin poder hablar  
-Ya... te dije... que... i-iee... -sin querer soltó un pequeño gemido, al sentir que la mano del griego empezó a recorrer su espalda lentamente, y tan levemente que el japones cerro los ojos... Para volver a abrirlos en seguida al sentir la mano de Heracles dentro de su camisa.  
-¿Q...Que h-haces...?  
El griego no contestó, mirando intensamente a kiku y provocando quese sonrojara hasta lo mas hondo. Le acarició una oreja con los labios.  
-Hago lo que llevo queriendo hacer desde que entraste en mi cama anoche...  
Los labios de ambos se volvieron a encontrar, y de pronto, casi magicamente, su ropa fue desaareciendo, hasta no quedar nada.

* * *

-¡Ya es navidad, ya es navidad! - Italia se levantó de un salto de la cama donde estaba tambien Alemania - Nee, Alemania ¡Es Navidad!  
Miró al calendario. "25 de Diciembre" estaba marcado con dos circulos rojos grandes un millón de flechas y un monton de caras felices y dibujos de estrellitas alrededor.  
Italia no le dejó tiempo a saludar a Alemania y bajó corriendo a la salita.  
-¡Vee~ Es Navidaaaaad! - El italiano saltó en el sofá sonriendo.  
En ese momento llegó por fin el alemán. Estaba despeinado ya que se acababa de levantar, y llevaba el flequillo hacia delante.  
Italia se lanzó a abrazarle.  
-Hera hera...~  
No pasó mucho tiempo en sus brazos ya que se separo del alemán para dirigirse a la cocina a desayunar. Esa noche seria la noche de navidad, ¡El dia favorito de Ita-chan!  
El alemán le siguio.  
-Si comes tantos mazapanes luego te dolerá la tripa...  
-Nee~

En ese momento bajó Japón completamente rojo.  
-¿Te acordaste de comprar salchichas, Italia? - susurró Alemania.  
-Salchichas... - Kiku se ruborizo.  
-¡Si! ¡Y traje unas gambas para chupar!  
-Chupar. - kiku se tapó la cara.  
-¡Me lo voy a comer todo! - dijo italia.  
-... - Kiku se habia quedado mudo.  
-Si, ese cangrejo tiene pinta de estar muy bueno - Dijo Alemania.  
-E...estar bueno... - Kiku empezó a temblar.  
-¡Claro que esta bueno! Ah, se han acabado los huevos y los platanos. - Exclamo Italia.  
-Si, y me apetece un poco de salami (N/A: esto creo que solo lo entenderan los de españa...)  
-Y merengue merengue- dijo italia.  
(N/A dar salami y merengue es hacer cosas indecentes... XD)

...  
De un momento a otro Kiku se cayó al suelo.

* * *

-Vamos, inglaterra, sabes que lo estas deseando...- susurró el frances sexymente  
-¡Sueltame idiota! - Dijo inglaterra mientras se intentaba separar del agarre de Francis. - ¡Imbécil!

-Deja que te de mi regalo de Navidad… - Le susurró en el oído, metiendo un poco de lengua, haciando que… Bueno, que el inglés se pusiera aun más de los nervios. – Te deseo…

-¡P-P-PERO QUE DICES SUBNORMAL! ¡BAKA! Sueltame ahora mismo… - Pero obvio el francés no se iba a detener… Lo hubiera hecho si supiera que cerca de ellos había un Americano muriéndose de celos.

El francés empezó a desabrochar la camisa del ingles y a acariciarle el torso mientras él solo pataleaba y chillaba como un loco.

-¡Francia! –El francés desvió la mirada hacia Alfred, quien estaba con una sonrisa en su cara en plan "jeje" – Creo que te esta gritando que le sueltes.

-¿¡Por qué te metes?! Nadie te ha llamado, america.

-¡Francis alejate de Iggy o te arrepentiras!

-Esta bien, Iggy, si no querías nada solo tenias que decírmelo amablemente…

-¡SI CLARO! - chilló el inglés. Cuando el francés se había ido, se dirigió a Alfred - ¡No necesitaba tu ayuda idiota!

-¡HA! Si el héroe no te hubiera salvado, ya estabas embarazado. ¿Te dejas violar por el primer pervertido que te ve? Menos mal que he estado aquí…

-¡Pero que te crees! No te necesito para nada. ¡Me se defender solo! No… ¡No te necesito!

-Desagradecido…

-¡Nadie te pidió ayuda, idiota! - Inglaterra se calló por completo al ver la expresión seria de America…

-Soy un héroe, no necesito que me pidan que haga algo.

En ese momento el inglés sintió una mano empujándole la espalda hacia delante. No se lo esperaba y perdió el control, tropezando. Cerró los ojos esperando chocar contra el suelo… Pero chocó contra él.

Francia guiñó un ojo y después se marchó al ver el cuadro.

Habia chocado contra America, y él le estaba sujetando, agarrándole de los brazos y sosteniéndole. Murmuraron ambos frases como "maldito francés" o "¿A que ha venido eso, idiota del vino?''

Inglaterra miró hacia arriba con el ceño funcrido dispuesto a chillarle al americano un monton de cosas que ni el mismo iba a asimilar, pero le dejaría bien clarito quien mandaba aquí y que no le necesitaba... Cuando al levantar la mirada notó la cara de America demasiado cerca de la suya, tanto que notaban sus respiraciones.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los del otro y Inglaterra se odió a si mismo porque no se sentía fuerte.

Lo que si sintió fue su corazón a punto de salirse del pecho, y con el miedo de que America lo sintierá se apartó enfadado y empezó a gritar frases que ni el razonaba, simplemente porque no podía pensar.

El americano solo se rió, provocando aun más al rubio que se fue enfadado.

* * *

Llegó la noche. Y con ello, la cena de navidad…

Los paises aliados lo pasaron en casa de America. Los del eje, en casa de Italia. Los ayudados, cenaron helados en un iglú del polo Sur.

Todos se dieron regalos y se contaron historias en una chimenea calentitos menos los paises ayudados que son un caso aparte.

**WEEEEEEEELLLL QUE TAAAL CUANTO TIEMPO VERDAD?**

**Que tal, que me cuentas? Yo, yo bien, arigato por preguntar e interesarte por mi…**

**MENTIRA, NADIE ME PREGUNTA QUE TAL ESTOY T_T**

**Puedes preguntármelo SI QUIERES en los reviews!~**

**Bueno en este capitulo ha colaborado mi superultramega friend de toda la life (ok no) Nevra Amulet Cat! Que tiene un fic bueno en un one-short que es super asgagasgags y que os lo leais porque aunque no sepáis de que va ni conozcáis a los personajes lo vais a entender y os aseguro que llore ToT Bueno y que me ha ayudado con el lemón de kiku x Heracles y eso se agradece, yo lo tenia escrito pero plof mi bb dijo: VOY A HACER MALVADEEES y se me borró el capitulo ENTERO.**

**Primera pregunta: no te j**e que tu móvil u ordenador decida hacer cosas por su cuenta?**

**Si, la gente me responde a las preguntas que hago sin sentido, asi que me he dicho, pues nada, a preguntar xD.**

**Y nada, que me habeis pedido kiku x Heracles y este es el resultado, un poco de lime y no me odiéis pero es que Francia es mi país menos favorito bueno en realidad no pero es que ni me gusta ni me deja de gustar y creo que le pongo todo lo malo, pero no os preocupéis.**

**En el siguiente capitulo entrara nuestro queridísimo ROMANO!**

**Quien va a odiar por supuesto el GerIta, mas que nada por cuentos que le va a contar el Francés y porque supuestamente Alemania hace algún trabajo para los aliados, y no, no abandone esa trama pero es que quería hacer algo que no tuviera relación con la historia, osea esto no tiene nada que ver asi que a partir del siguiente episodio ya será cualquier dia, no se si me explico.**

**Y quería agradecer a dos personas, bueno tres: Sakhory, Agni-chan y Burbujas de colores (lo he escrito de memoria)**

**Porque siempre me dejan un review, siguen esta historia desde el principio y responden a mis preguntas, y eso se agradece, que yo me leo todos los reviews una y otra vez de la risa que me dan y se me el nombre de los que lo escriben, no se crean que paso de ustedes.**

**Y eso, no se que mas decirles.**

**Ya sabeis que en Hikariizonia hay una religión, su diosa es fanfiction y su profeta son LOS REVIEWS!**

**Asi que ya sabeis, a darle culto quemando la sección de los comentarios, que es muy cool.**

**Si quieres contarme cuantas suspendiste ME INTERESA**

**Tu opinión sobre este fic ME INTERESA**

**Tu opinión sobre este capitulo ME INTERESA**

**Que opinas sobre finn el humano ME INTERESA**

**Te vas a leer la nueva historia gerita & spamano que voy a subir mañana CLARO QUE ME INTERESA**

**Piensas que España es el mejor país ME INTERESA**

**Cuentame cualquier cosa para mejorar si crees que debería explicar mejor como se sienten describir mas la situación hacer los capis mas largos lo que sea que os apetezca lo haré y tomaré en cuenta las sugerencias. Tambien si tienes alguna idea ya que mi musa, mi inspiración se ha ido…**

**Bueno, he tenido MUCHOS problemas en mi instituto y prácticamente he dejado de leer estos días y de ser la chica happy que era (la gente que me conoce y todo eso sabrá de que hablo) además de que por más que me quemo el coco no me llega la inspiración.**

**Bueno, me despido. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER, EN SERIO!**

**Si te ha gustado lo compartes con tus amigos y si no te gusta pues lo compartes con tus enemigos, pero ¡recomienda este fic!**


	5. Sexo garaje con la jefa en el salvaje

¿Por qué se odiaban tanto? Inglaterra dió un suspiro. Tenian sus (miles) diferencias como cualquiera, pero... Tal vez le molestaba que America hubiera dejado de ser suyo...  
¿Acaso le echaba de menos?  
Esos tiempos en los que él le admiraba. No pudo evitar sonreir al recordarlos.  
En cierto modo... Era verdad.  
Y ahí estaba el americano... Al final del pasillo, acercandose hacia el lentamente.  
-Iggy...  
Inglaterra bufó y agachó la mirada.  
-¿A qué viene eso?  
-¡No me hables, Idiota?  
America sonrió, como si le hiciera gracia o disfrutara con su enfado. "¿Como podia ser tan infantil? Que se fuera a reirse... Emm.. ¡De las hamburguesas! Si, eso." Pensó el inglés.  
-¿Por qué me odias tanto?  
La sonrisa del americano se borró.  
-¡No te odio, Baka! ¡Odio que ya no seas mio! ¡Odio que te hayas ido!

Al instante inglaterra reaccionó y cerró la boca.  
-Etto... Ah, si... ¡Idiota!  
El inglés sabia que no podia borrar las palabras... Asi que intentó disimular todo lo que pudo, pero no pudo. Despues alfred le dijo un par de cosas que no entendio, ni siquiera le escuchó... Y ahora no sabia como habian terminado así.

El americano le pegó contra la pared y puso una mano contra la pared al lado del inglés, haciendo, por supuesto, que se ruborizada al maximo y que se viera un poco enfadado. Al joven F Jones le encantaba verle tan indefenso y provocado, tanto que se tuvo que morder el labio. Se acercó, tanto que podia rozar sus labios, dispuesto a conquistarlos con permiso del ingles o sin él, y le sonrió sobre los labios. Ya casi se saboreaban... Cuando el americano se separó.  
-A...Amerika... La reunión ya ha empezado, aru... ¿Interrumpo algo?  
-Ah... ¡No te preocupes China! Vamos en unos minutos... -se giró para ver al ingles.  
-¡Pero que te crees que hacias,  
IDIOTA!  
America suspiró.  
-No te oi quejarte.  
-Por... Por... ¡Estaba demasiado traumatizado como para responder!  
-¿No se te ocurre una mejor? -America se fue riendo del pasillo para entrar a la sala.  
Inglaterra solo se quedó en el pasillo mirando a la nada. ¿Por qué tenia que ser así? Cuando el era pequeño le admiraba, y luego... Le odió. Tanto que se cansó de él y se independizó. Ya no era suyo, se habia terminado. No le pertenecia.  
"Si amas algo, dejalo libre. Si vuelve, te corresponde y si no vuelve nunca fue tuyo".  
Se arregló el traje (N/A: ponte traje, madafaka!) Y entró en la sala.

-Buenas tardes. –Dijo sentándose en su asiento.  
-¡Llegas tarde, Iggy! - Dijo America sonriendo de lado.  
-Lo que me faltaba por oir…

* * *

-¡Romano nii-chan!  
-¡Veneziano, scoppia! (N/A: No se que es scopia, pero creo que es un insulto, asi que yo lo pongo y que cada un lo traduzca como le apetezca, como si quereis que dija chihuahua)

Los dos hermanos se abrazaron, ya que llevaban tiempo sin verse y todo ese rollo de dolor fraternal. O hermanal.  
Se sentarón y comieron un plato de pasta, el de lovino con extra de tomato.

-Ñam ñam… Oye, el otro dia vino ese bastardo francés a hacerme una visita.  
-¡Nee, Francia Nii-san!  
-Si, ese. ¿Así que estas saliendo con Macho Patatas?  
-¿Lovino habla de Alemania? ¡Hai!  
-Pero ¡si esta con los jodidos aliados!  
-Pero el lo hace por…  
-Pues a mi no me cae bien ese imbécil. ¡QUE NO SE LE OCURRA HACERTE DAÑO!  
-¡Nee, Romano nii-chan es tan mono cuando se enfada! – Le abrazó riendo.  
-¡Sueltame, bastardo!  
-¡Vee~!

* * *

Agachó la mirada avergonzado y con las mejillas rosas. No podía mirarle a la cara. No después de lo que le había hecho… No después de lo que habían hecho.

Pero ahí estaba, tranquilo y acariciando a doce gatos como si no hubiera pasado nada fuera de lo normal. ¡Jo, el era un japonés dulce e inocente hasta que vino a pervertirle! Bueno, no exactamente, pero asi lo veía Kiku.  
Apenas podía mirarle sin ponerse rojo…

El griego le miró y le sonrio.  
Eso solo puso mas nervioso a Kiku. ¿Por qué le trataba como a uno más?  
-¡Para ti no significó nada!  
Esas palabras salieron de su boca sin que pudiera evitarlo.  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir, Nihon?  
Solo miró hacia abajo avergonzado y sus ojos se humedecieron.  
-Solo… M-me querías… Para eso… - Y una lágrima se desbordó de su ojo, corriendo por su mejilla y acabando en los dedos de Heracles.  
-No, no llores… -Susurró acercándose a él mientras le secaba el resto de las lágrimas. Le sonrió, haciendo que el Japonés se sonrojara. – Ven aquí.  
Le abrazó posando sus manos en las caderas del joven, y con la otra mano le acarició el pelo. ¿Por qué tenia que atraerle tanto? El japonés se sintió débil. Pero lo que más se sintió era que no era suficiente para él.  
(N/A: CHISTACO! ERA UN TIO QUE SE MENOSPRECIABA TANTO QUE EN VEZ DE MASTURBARSE…¡SE MENOSTURBABA! XDDDDDDDDDDDD No, no tiene gracia)  
El griego le acarició las mejillas del pelinegro, y le besó en el cuello intensamente.  
-N..no… Sueltame…  
-Te quiero…

**¡FIN DEL CAPI! Lo siento… Es muy corto y todo eso, pero es que lo quería subir HOY y en un dia no me dio tiempo a hacer nada, pero bueno… El siguiente capitulo será mejor en compensación.**  
**PD: Lady Daliana, te AMO.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Que Hardcore toh

**Hola! Que onda?**  
**Solo deciros que este capítulo es el penúltimo...**  
**En el siguiente hikariizonia se despide de ustedes! Si, bueno, hice dos capítulos anteriores en plan especial de navidad pero ya se acaba, igualmente subiré mas historias y si me dais a favoritos llorare. Si me dais follow ya... Muero de hamor! Sniff sniff Y bueno si me dejas un review ni te lo imaginas TOT ya la recroqueta... -se va a llorar de la emociones-**  
**Pues este capitulo se lo decido a mi marida porque hoy se puso a llorar por culpa de sus padres y yo me rei de ella pero hasta que me dolio, no se desde pequeña me rio de la gente que llora pero por dentro me siento fatal, es en plan esta mi madre llorando y me rio, y por dentro lloro y muere alguien y me rio pero estoy llorando de tristeza y bueno luego le contagie la risa asi que creo que la anime al reirme de ella...**  
**Y me dijo: puedes hacerme feliz si te pones a escribir el siguiente capitulo.**  
**Tarde mucho mas en escribir este, bueno, es que hice este fic para intentar mejorar mi forma de escribir, ¿lo consegui? Solo leanse el primer capitulo y comparen... **  
**Pd: Daniela te amo.**  
**Acosarme en facebook! Ariadna abanzas romero!**

* * *

-¡Ah...Ahh! - Gritó mientras se agarraba a las sábanas y se mordía el labio, dando saltos de arriba a abajo. - Dios, te amo tanto... - Dijo gimiendo y moviendo las caderas.  
El griego le besó en el cuello alternando lamidas y mordiscos mientras le embestía.  
Japón le araño la espalda, casi sacandole sangre, y lanzando gritos de placer. Cada respiración agitada, cada gruñido de ansia, cada gemido que se escaba de su boca sólo le daba mas motivos a Heracles para seguir, y con más fuerza. Japón se agarró a él como si le fuera la vida en ello, juntando sus torsos todo lo que podia y susurrando su nombre cerca de su oido solo para provocarle.  
Pero a pesar del placer que sentia, con el griego besandole en todas partes, acariciando todo el cuerpo (repito: TODO el cuerpo) y, bueno, la penetración... El pelinegro sintió que queria mas.

(Toma, os jodeis -con perdon- todas las que me pedisteis DETALLES en los lemmons)

Sus cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor, la temperatura estaba demasiado alta y los gritos se podian oir a kilómetros.  
-Da...Dam... ¡Dame mas!  
El griego obedeció, ya que era lo que éâl mismo estaba deseando. Le besó en el cuello haciendo que echara la cabeza para atras y despues ahogó sus gemidos en un nuevo beso apasionado...

(...)

Japón se despertó sobresaltado, empapado, exitado... Y con un bulto en su sábana.  
Rapidamente se alejo de esa cama, ya que bueno... Alli ocurrieron cosas hace unas noches... Y corrió al baño a echarse agua fría a la cara. Porque desde hacía unas noches soñaba con Heracles siempre, pero... ¡No tenia ese tipo de sueños! Se sentía sucio. Suspiró y se miró al espejo. Porque... Realmente no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza. Y eso solo podía significar una cosa.  
Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.  
-Por favor que no sea el, por favor que no sea el...-susurró el japonés, aunque una parte de el queria que si fuera el -...por favor que no sea el, por favor que ¡Grecia! Que sorpresa...  
El griego solo lo miró serio.

* * *

Se sentaron en el sofa. Grecia tenia los pies en el asiento, abrazandolos con las manos, y japón le miraba de reojo y disimuladamente.  
-Asi que... ¿Todo bien?  
-Ha...Hai.

(No hay tema de conversación)  
Si ambos supieran que esa noche habían tenido el mismo sueño...  
Tras despertarse el griego lo unico que pensaba era en el pelinegro, y sintió que tenia que verle costara lo que costara. Luego, al verle... Cambió todo.  
Lo mismo pasó con el japones.  
Y es que a su lado se volvia tan timido...  
Sin embargo se hizo valiente y se acurrucó a su lado, aferrandose a su brazo...  
Le mordió suavemente la mejilla, provocando un escalofrio al griego (N/A: no se, a mi me dan escalofrios 3 en fin...) Y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del joven. En fin... Había oido que Grecia era el pais mas... Bueno, pornoso, ejem. Incluso que habia mantenido mas relaciones sexuales que Francia. Queria decir, ¿habría significado algo? Agachó la mirada apenado... Y agarró mas fuerte el brazo del griego.  
Este solo le miraba. ¿Por qué no hacia ningun gesto, ninguna sonrisa, nada? Se sintió incomodo, como si no deberia estar haciendo eso... Y se separó.  
Cuando alzó la vista al griego, notó que se estaba acercando demasiado...  
El japonés sintió que se iba a caer hacia atras asi que rodeó su cuello con sus brazos para no caerse, y este le respondió prediendole de la cintura y juntando sus labios en un beso.  
Pero japón se separó. No queria eso, lo unico que lograba era confundirle aun mas...  
Grecia lo miró serio, como siempre.  
-¿Te ocurre algo, Nihon?

Y es que a veces no hace falta decir lo que sientes, cuando lo demuestras... Pero, igualmente, Japón queria oirlo de sus labios.  
-¿Qué soy para ti? (Ahora es cuando viene finn el humano a cantar: que soy para tii un chiste un heroe o un hermanoo que soy para tii me ignoras porque soy enano blablubababa olvidar que perdi un mechon capilar recordar la pasta que acaboo de jalar...  
Perdon, es que adoro sus canciones xDD)  
Grecia lo miró sonriedo.  
-Quiero decir... ¿Solo soy uno mas para ti?  
-Japón... (Ahora es cuando dice: Eres el mejor follaamigo que he tenido en mi vida!) Tu... - Heracles tenia claros sus sentimientos, pero caray, era demasiado dificil decirlo. El preferia demostrarlo... -Me gustas. (Pues ok.)  
Al japonés se le iluminó el rostro...  
Y se acercó a el, acariciando sus labios con los suyos. Grecia supo interpretar esto y los saboreó fundiendo a ambos en un dulce beso... Que les llevó a, bueno, a acabar el trabajillo del sueño.  
Heracles obligó a Japón a echarse en el sofa y se pusó encima de él.  
Esta vez Japón no se sentía tan tímido, ya que, en cierto modo, lo estaba deseando...  
(N/A porque soy tan pervertida? :/( si yo queria hacer un fic inocente y dulce para hacer felices a los niños D:)  
Grecia le acariciaba las piernas haciendo que Kiku doblara una y estirara la otra. Se separaron del beso para verse y sonrieron clavando la mirada del uno en el otro. Con una mano le acarició el pelo, apartando un mechón poniendoselo detrás de su oreja, y viendole mejor la cara. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, y es que era hermoso verle tan rojo y tímido... Se acercó a él y le beso en cuello, arrancandole otra sonrisa al pelinegro y haciendo que se estremeciera al sentir la lengua del griego juguetear con su piel. Cerró los ojos y le acarició la espalda, logrando que la arqueara. Se sentía tan bien, simplemente dejandose llevar por los deseos de la piel. Heracles le quito la camiseta a Kiku y le dio algun que otro beso en el torso. Kiku dio un suspiro debido a lo que estaba sintiendo, y dejandose hacer todo cuanto el griego deseaba hacerle.  
La temperatura fue subiendo, los deseos aumentando y las ganas eran cada vez mayores.  
El japonés timidamente le quitó la camisa y le pegó hacia él, juntando sus cuerpos todo lo que podía y le besó apasionadamente.  
Le acarició el pecho y bajo hasta su cintura, desabrochó su pantalón y se lo quitó, ya empezaba a estorbarle, y mucho. Lo tiró no sabia donde, su atención y sus pensamientos estaban puestos en el joven.  
Sus pies se enredaron, sus manos se entrelazaron y sus... Ejem... Sus cuerpos se hicieron uno (que profunda soy)

* * *

Feliciano Vargas, ese joven tan majo que puedes hacerle la mayor (con perdon) putada, matar a sus padres, aislarle, hacerle llorar con cualquier cosa, pero que tambien a la minima se ponía contento. ¿Qué habia un apcalipsis zombie? Un plato de pasta y todo se olvida. ¿Moría su tarataratarataabuelo? Se iba de picnic con Alemania para celebrarlo. Porque la vida para él se basaba en las cosas pequeñas, esas que te hacen seguir adelantes por minúsculas que parecieran. Sin embargo, con el alemán todo era demasiado. El no era una cosa pequeña (coño, es el triple de grande que el...) Era demasiado, (hikarii te repites) y eso hacia mas que feliz al Italiano, quien lloraba de felicidad por encontrarse un calcetín que llevaba cinco minutos buscando. Le necesitaba más que a la pasta, a ser sinceros mas que a la comida (eso me ha llegado al alma, bosnia -mi marido- nunca me dice esas cosas tan bonitas...)  
Que no era tan dificil de entender: que a su lado todo era distinto. A el le gustaban las tias como al que mas, pero Alemania era especial, era mucho mejor que todas las chicas juntas (OLE, OLE Y OH LALA) porque simplemente, era Alemania. Y... No sabia el cuanto disfrutaba cuando le salvaba del ejercito ingles, cuando tras media hora de insistir conseguia cenar pasta, cuando blasfemaban (x,DDDDDDDDD) cuando, bueno, cuando eran ellos mismos y no lo cambiaria ni por shakira (Yo tampoco, sinceramente)  
Tras tanto tiempo esperandole, por fin alguien llamó al timbre.  
Se levantó muy ilusionado, pensando que era alemania.  
Abrió la puerta~.  
-¡Alemania! - Le abrazó besandole le mejilla.  
Sin embargo el alemán no parecía compartir su felicidad, ya que lo apartó.  
-¿A...Alemania esta bien? -dijo sin dejar de sonreir.  
El rubio apartó la mirada del Italiano. Era la última persona a la que queria ver en esos momentos, pero, maldita sea, vivian juntos.  
-Do...¿Doitsu? -Empezó a dudar.  
De repente se fue a su cuarto, dejando al Italiano en duda. ¿Que le habria pasado para que estuviera asi?  
Después de eso, volvieron a picar a la puerta. Era lovino, que "habia hecho algo horrible"

* * *

-Lo siento, Hikariizonia, pero pido el diborcio...  
-¿Qué? No puedes hacerme esto Bosnia, sniff sniff... - Lloraba el pobre pais.  
-Si es que... Te engañe con Polonia.  
-¡Buaaa, buaaa!  
-Pero no es porque seas fea sino...  
-¿Queeeerl? - En vez de animarla, solo consiguió enfadarla.  
-Noo, solo es que eres dificil de...  
-¡Largo de mi vista, bastardito! - Era oficial, Bosnia en vez de animar, desanimaba. - Pinche pendejo...

* * *

A pesar de todo, decidieron desestresarse yendo a un bar.  
-Venga, Iggy, que ya estas demasiado borracho.  
-Sniff... Yo solia ser un grande.  
-¿Seguro que esta bien? - Dijo el camarero, perplejo.  
-Si, de echo me lo llevo ya a su casa... Vamos, Iggy, deja ya esa copa.  
-Sniff snif...

El americano cogió al inglés y se lo llevó a su casa. Despues lo acostó en su cama y le dio un besito de 'good night' en su mejilla.  
-Baka... - Le agarró de la camisa y le morreó. (WoW, como para no tener buenas noches despues de eso)  
El americano estaba demasiado sorprendido para corresponder, y es que... Si, los efectos del alcohol, seran eso...  
Aunque, ¿por qué no aprovechar?  
No era la primera vez que se aprovechaba de un ebrio, ejem...  
(Lo siento, ya escribi demasiado porno hoy)

* * *

**-¡Ei, hola! Si estas leyendo esto, es porque has llegado hasta aqui, aguantando mis tonterias y aburriendote con mi fic, asustandote cada vez que te obligo a comentar y todo eso.**  
**Queria decirte que..**  
**-¿Hikarii, con quien hablas?**  
**-Egañedhd SOLA, ANY PROBLEM?**  
**-No, no, ninguno...**  
**-¡Largo de aqui Lituania, nadie te quiere! (En realidad estoy loquita por sus huesos, pero me hago la interesante, vale?)**  
**-TToTT**  
**Y asi Lituania se fue triste.**  
**-Perdoname, lo nuestro es un amor no correspondido... Bueno, que me voy del tema. Este fue mi primer fic, en el que mas esfuerzo puse (obvio, es el unico xD) y ya esta llegando a su fin... En el siguiente me desperire O NO! Si seguis leyendome claro ;)**  
**-Eeei tiaa no te doy follow porque todos tus fics son pornoo!**  
**-Vale,para los inocentes, no siempre habra lemmon, lo prometo xDD (o no... Meh meh meh)**  
**Pues que llegue a fanfiction sin humor y sin ganas de que me echarais a patadas por haceros sangrar los ojos con mis fics y me habeis dado una calorusisima bienvenida, y tan calurosa mi cuerpo esta a 28 grados Kelvin (a saber cuanto es eso) que un besazo y un abrazo a los que habeis leido voluntariamente (a irene y a deva las oblige con mi mafia rusia pero shh no se lo dijas a nadie, se donde vives...) Y tambien me emocione cuando me metia a redes sociales y veia que idolatrabais a hikariizonia.**  
**Comentarios como (copio y pego)**  
**"Islas McDonals, Nokia, Hikariizonia, es que quien pone los nombres a los paises?" (Ire)**  
**"Vivo con el miedo de que vaya caminando por la calle con una bandera Alemana y Hikariizonia me viole" (Alex)**  
**"Hoy, mi novio me ha ofrecido ir de viaje romántico a la ciudad del amor, francia. Le he gritado: que ciudad del amor ni que pollas, yo quiero ir a la ciudad cool, a Hikariizonia! Ha roto conmigo por estar loca." (Claire)**  
**Y muchos mas pero me da pereza leerlos.**  
**Esta historia la hice nada mas que para empezar un poco a integrarme en el mundo de la escritura, entre siendo novata pero creo CREO que he mejorado.**  
**-¡Mentira, has empeorado!**  
**-... Sniff... **  
**Bueno, dejando al margen que todos los paises me odien, vengo a decirsos eso, que he disfrutado MUUCHIMO escribiendo esto, que cada vez que piense en el polo sur me acordare de esta historia de amor lesvisco que escribi**  
**-¡No es lesvico, es gay!**  
**-¡¿Osas dudar de mi sabiduria?!**  
**Y eso, que sois monosisisimos por aguantar "esto" hasta el final. Un besazo que os deje sin aliento (3) Hikarii.**  
**PD: llore escribiendo esto.**  
**PD2: te lo creiste madafaka.**  
**PD3: no hay pd4**  
**Pd4: te volvi a engañar**  
**PD: adios :,3**


End file.
